


In The Vegas Lights

by LadyRoaring



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Seth Rollins/Jimmy Jacobs, Mentions of Seth/Randy, Multi, Slow Build, Small Mention of Dean Ambrose/Sami Callihan, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoaring/pseuds/LadyRoaring
Summary: Dean Ambrose lands a job as a bartender for a popular club in Vegas. Seth Rollins wants to get over his ex. When the two meet they start to get to know each other, probably be something more to one another.





	1. New Job

Knock! Knock! Knock! Go away. There was a 15 second wait until the next knock. Please just go away. Another knock. What the hell do they want. It took a while to unlock the door, finally it opened.

"What the hell do you want?!" he pushed his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your underwear out of the bathroom?" said the male's sister. Not this bullshit again. She always interrupts his sleep with something.

"If you could hang your panties all over the house then why cant I?" He went to close the door but she stopped it from closing with her foot. "What?!" He turned around.

"Stop leaving your shit in the bathroom" She threw his underwear at his face then left. Now he closed the door. He flopped back on his bed sighing loudly into his pillows and went back to sleep.

The next day the blonde male went to the kitchen. It was the first day of his new job, he got a job as a bartender for some club in Vegas. "About time you got up" his sister greeted him. He gave her a side smile. "It's almost 7:00, aren't you gonna be late?"

"I don't see why you're worried about me being late" He told her. "Im the one providing for your ass anyways since mom ain't doin' shit" He took the coffee mug in hand and began to drink it.

"You should really get going" she pointed to the digital clock. "Its almost time for that bar to open" The blonde male rolled his eyes and took his jacket. "Bye bro" she waved.

"Whatever, see you in the morning" and with that said he was gone.

After a 20 minute ride on his mortorcycle the blonde got off the bike and walked through the door. "Hey Ambrose" he turned his head to the left. There stood a female with pale skin and long jet black hair. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Ready for your first job?"

"Nervous but yeah" he smiled.

"A little help!" A voice cried

"That must be Enzo. Dean could you go see what happened?" The lady pointed to the back door. That must have been the kitchen or something.

Dean passed through the door finding a short tanned male picking up shards of glass from the floor. Dean went over to him with a broom and a dust pan. "Ya must be the new guy Dean Ambrose. Im Enzo." his voice was deep and he had an accent, a jersey accent. "Thanks for the help"

"No problem, what happened anyways?" Dean asked throwing the glass shards in the trash.

"Im a bit of a clutz"

"A bit?"

"Ya know what I mean Cass!" Enzo whined. Dean turned to find a 7 foot tall guy buttoning up his black shirt. "That's Collin. But every one calls him Cass or Big Cass." Enzo pointed to him. "He and Paige will be helpin' ya around in the bar"

"20 minutes!" Paige yelled. "Where the fuck is Finn?"

"He said he'll be here in about 15 minutes" Cass yelled back making sure the British lady heard him.

"Well he better hurry before Sami gets here askin' for him" Enzo laughed.

"Sami?" Dean was confused.

"Finn's boyfriend and head chef in here" Cass answered him. "If those two are missing by 12, avoid the bathroom" Cass made himself laugh.

Nice to know Dean said to himself.


	2. Seth Rollins

Its been 30 minutes since the club opened and its already packed. Dean, Paige, and Cass have been moving around making and serving drinks for their customers.

There were some guys flirting with Paige the girl played along but Dean knew she wasn't interested in them. She already had a girlfriend. As for Cass, the ladies loved him but he kept shooting them down, Dean overheard him saying he was taken. While the two been busy getting hit on Dean was just serving the customers.

The front door opened, Dean looked up to see a group of males and maybe 3 females. "Orton!" Cass called. The man by the name of Orton looked over at the bar and smiled.

"Big Cass, how you doing?"

"Doin' good. What brings ya here?" Cass asked wiping the inside of a glass cup. The man pointed over to the people behind him. "Ah, here for a good time. Finn will be with you in a bit."

Dean looked at the guy behind Orton, a male maybe a few inches shorter than himself looking down at his phone. When the man looked up Dean found himself blushing. He's beautiful Dean thought. "Yo Seth, lets go" Orton patted the short male on the shoulders. The group disappeared to the back, maybe to watch the female strippers.

"Dean" the dirty blonde turned his head to Cass quickly "Go in the back and find Nikki. Shows about to start." Nikki? Well from what he undertstood Nikki must be one of the strippers.

"Bring more vodka!" Paige shouted. Dean gave her a thumbs up and went to the back room.

He found two doors, men and women, so this place had male strippers too? He pushed the door for the ladies room. He saw some doing their hair, make up, changing. "Umm... I'm looking for Nikki" He said. "Nikki? Im looking for a Nikki" he asked again.

"Right here. Never seen your face before. You new here?" a brunette walked up to him. Dean nodded.

"Shows about to start" he told her.

"Let me guess, for Orton?" Dean shrugged. How would he know? Dean is new he doesn't know what the people who come here likes.

Dean came out of the back room with a bottle of vodka in hand. He went back to the bar and passed the bottle to Paige. "So how was it back there?" Cass nudged him. "Seen any pretty ladies?"

"Im not a ladies man." Dean shrugged. Cass lips turned into a smile, what was so funny?

"Ah so ya like the fellas. Just so ya know, 'Zo is off limits"

"You two are dating?"

"Oh hun, those two been going out since junior high." Paige chuckled. "No shame in this club. Whatever your sexuality is we don't care. Have fun, live life. Here's your fireball whiskey, sir" She passed a shot glass to one of the guys sitting at the bar.

"So see anyone ya like?" Cass asked. Dean looked over to where Orton and his friends were sitting. He kept his eyes on Seth, something about him just caught the dirty blonde's attention. Cass followed Dean's line of view "Seth Rollins?" Rollins? Even his last name sounds beautiful.

Dean nodded nervously. He saw Seth get up from his spot walking towards the bar. "He's all yours Deano" Paige laughed patting his shoulders.

"Please don't call me that" Paige shrugged and went to serve the other customers.

Seth sat down on one of the empty stools and sighed loudly. "Hey what's with the long face?" Seth eyes moved up to see who the voice belonged to. It was a dirty blonde with blue eyes, he looked nice.

"Just not in mood today. Can I get some jack?"

"Looking to drown your pain. Not a good thing to do but if that's what you want ok" Dean poured him a glass of Jack Daniels, he watched as Seth downed the drink. He's a drinker Dean laughed at his thought. Seth passed him the glass, Dean knew he wanted another shot. Dean poured him another and another and another. "So mind telling me what brings you here?" Seth sighed, he might as well be nice.

"Caught my fiancee cheating on me with another man" Seth spoke. Dean felt his heart break, how could someone cheat on a guy so beautiful as Seth? "I packed my bags and moved back to my old apartment. Then I called Randy told him what happened, next thing you know Im in here." Seth looked over to where Randy was sitting, they were enjoying themselves with strippers. He looked back to Dean, those blue eyes caught his attention. He wants to know more. "So how long have you been working here?"

"Me? I just started today. Need the money to help around the house."

"Provide for the wife and kid?" Seth asked, his right brow tilting upwards.

"Oh umm no. I'm not married and I don't have kids. I live with my mother and sister. My mom doesn't do jack shit except sell herself out so I have to provide for my sister and myself." Dean smiled at him. "No other place was hiring except this place. And my friend Paige" he pointed to the black haired female "she hooked me up with the job as a bartender" he smiled again, his dimples were exposed.

Seth was amazed at how cute Dean was when he's happy. He wants to know more about this dirty blonde, get close to him. Was he falling for him? Seth thought about it a bit, he looked at those blue eyes again, yeah he was.

"Im Dean" the dirty blonde held his hand out.

"Seth. Seth Rolins" The brunette shook his hand.

"You drank a lot, Im surprised you're not drunk" Dean laughed handing him another shot of Jack.

"I know how to handle my alcohol" Seth downed his drink.

"Ambrose 'Zo needs ya in the kitchen" Cass shouted from the far end of the bar.

"What about Sami?" Dean asked. Cass pointed at the clock, it was 20 minutes passed 12 that means...oh... "I gotta go. Im needed in the kitchen" Dean told Seth. Seth frowned on the inside, he wanted to get to know Dean better.

"Can I get your number at least?" Dean blushed at Seth question. Seth handed his phone over to Dean and Dean typed his number on the phone.

"Dean!" Cass called out to him.

"Im going! Im going! Be back soon" Dean left to the kitchen. I'll be here waiting Seth said mentally.


	3. Helping Hand

"Enzo?" Dean called.

"Over here" Enzo shouted back. Dean followed the voice and found Enzo pacing back and forth between food. "I really hate when Sami goes off to fuck Finn. Its nice that ya'll two are dating but its hard for me to do all this" Enzo pointed to the pots on the stove "when I got no help" Dean understands Enzo clearly. It was hard for Dean to take care of his sister when all his mom did was come back home with a new guy every day. "Could ya get me that salmon over there? I have to fry it" Dean took the plate of salmon off the counter and passed it to Enzo. "So how ya doin' on the job?"

Dean didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't doing much except making and serving drinks. And then there was that Seth guy. Dean wanted to keep talking to him, he seemed like an interesting person. "Its alright so far" Dean shrugged helping Enzo out with the cooking.

An hour later Sami returned to the kitchen. He fixed himself up and washed his hands. "About time ya got back" Enzo said.

"Sorry, Finn was taking forever to-"

"Lalala don't wanna hear it!" Enzo shouted covering his ears. "What happens between ya and Finn stays with ya two"

"Like it never happened with you and Cass?" Sami smirked.

"At least we wait until we get home" Enzo threw Sami an apron, the Canadian caught it and put it on. "Ya could go now Dean. Thanks for ya help"

"Least I could do was help" Dean said taking off his apron.

Dean got out the kitchen and went back to take his position at the bar. He found Seth looking down at his phone, he smiled at how cute Seth looked. "Im back" Seth looked up quickly as if he was waiting for Dean to return.

"Hey. So how was it?" Seth asked his attention was all on Dean now.

"Had to help with the cooking until Sami returned."

"Oh? So you cook?" Seth leaned foward.

"Well kinda. Sorta. I tried learning so I could feed my family." Dean responded honestly. "My sister cooks better than I do" he and Seth both laughed. Seth looked back down to his phone and saw a text from Randy. "Friend?" Dean asked pointing to the phone.

Seth nodded. "I should go back to Randy. He's getting worried." Seth got up.

Dean put a hand on shoulders and leaned foward "if you need me you have my number" with that said he let Rollins go. Seth walked away, his cheeks were red from blushing too hard.

"So how'd things go with ya and Rollins? Looks like ya too hit it off right." Cass put an arm over Dean shoulders and watched Seth join Randy at the back of the club. "They just friends Ambrose. 'sides by the way he was looking at ya I think he likes ya." Dean smiled at when Cass said that. He can't deny that he liked Seth back.


	4. Date

Dean yawned loudly before getting of his bed. Why was he up so early was the first thing he asked himself. Maybe he should go to the park or somewhere else that isn't home.

He tiredly walked his way to the kitchen, he wanted his cup of coffee. He was suprised to see his sister at the table and reading what seemed to be a text book. "What you doing there?" he asked her.

"Studying for my Biology finals" she answered with a yawn at the end. "By the way your phone was ringing last night. I would know since I went to your room to put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Some guy named Seth was asking for you"

Seth? Seth, Seth Seth, that named seemed familiar I'm Seth Rollins, the flashback hit Dean like a truck. The guy Dean met at the bar last night called him. He should call him back, probably ask him if he wanted to hang.

"Thanks for telling me" Dean said as he poured milk onto his coffee mug.

"Anytime" She replied.

Dean searched through his call log, there was one number not saved to his contacts, this was probably Seth's number. The dirty blonde hesitated to call at first but then his phone slipped through his hand and his fingers pressed the call button. "Shit" Dean said holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a male answered.

"Is this Seth Rollins?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's me" That was a relief. Dean felt himself smiling at the response.

"Its me Dean. My sister told me you called me last night"

"Yeah I did. I wanted to know if you would like to get lunch with me today and maybe hang out a bit before you go to work?" Dean blushed. Was Seth asking him on a date? He wouldn't mind seeing that pretty face again. "Dean?"

"I would love to" The dirty blonde responded.

"Great! How does 3:30 sound?"

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Y-yeah. I'll give you my adress" Dean took the time to grab a pen and write Seth's adress on his hand. "Got all that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. See you then"

"I'll be waiting"

When Seth hung up Dean blushed harder and bit his bottom lip. "I have a date... Oh shit I have a date!" Dean paced back and forth in his room thinking about how the date was gonna go. He hasn't gone on an actual date since 10th grade and that was something he didn't want to talk about. "Jasmine!" he waited for his sister to barge in his room. When she did she found him pacing around the room.

"What happened?"

"I have a date with Seth soon. I don't know what to do."

"Well first of all you need to look good" she opened his closet and found his leather jacket. "Get a nice black shirt to go with it and wear the jeans I got for you 2 months ago."

"I can't believe my sister is telling me how to look for a date" Dean chuckled.

"Its been a long time since you been on a real date. Let me make you look pretty"

"I wouldn't use the word pretty to describe me. I would say handsome, maybe hot"

"Im gonna stick with pretty" She tossed him a tube of hair gel "slick your hair back" she told him.

"Yeah no thanks. Last time I did that every one in your school thought I was your father. No offence to mom but I would get myself locked up to if I had to deal with her shit for 14 years." Dean placed the gel on the nighstand next to him.

"Well at least let me fix your hair" she put her hands together as if she was begging him to let him.

"Go ahead" he shrugged then smiled. Jasmine screamed in excitement making the dirty blonde cover his ears.


	5. I love you

Seth ran to the door when he heard a the first 3 knocks. He looked through the peephole seeing a familiar face. His cheeks began to turn into a light shade of pink, Dean actually showed up to his house. Seth opened the door greeting the dirty blonde with a tight hug. He then realised what he was doing and pulled away. "H-hey" Seth finally spoke.

"Hey. You look nice" Dean kept his eyes on Seth's appearance, his hair was in a ponytail instead of being out like the other day at the bar. He was wearing a band shirt, A Day To Remember, Seth had an interesting taste in music. It's not what Dean is used to but who was he to judge.

"You're not so bad looking yourself" Dean shrugged walking inside Seth's house. "Nice place I thought you said you had an apartment. This is not an apartment." Dean laughed.

"Well when I bought the place the guy said this was an apartment, the other houses that you saw are the other apartments." Seth tried his best not to blush everytime he looked up at Dean. Tiny footsteps made their way from the kitchen to the living room. Dean's face seemed to brighten up when he saw the little dog standing next to Seth.

"Who's this little guy?" Dean knelt down so he was at eye level with the dog. Dean stuck his hand out, the dog sniffed Dean's hand then licked it.

"This is Kevin, had him for a while now " Seth looked down at Dean, why was he so beautiful? He didn't think Dean would be a dog person or an animal person in general.

"Did you buy him?"

"Rescued him" Dean's ears perked up when he heard the word rescued. "Yeah its kind of a long story really, sad too."

"Well he's in a better home now and with a great guy" Dean got up off the ground then dust himself off. "You ok?" Seth gave him a thumbs up not wanting to look a Dean's face while he was blushing hard. "We should probably get some lunch now. Have a place in mind?"

"We could go to that new diner" Seth suggested.

"Gregory's it is" Dean new the diner Seth was talking about. He's been there 3 times with his sister Jasmine when it first opened. "Come on my bike is right outside" Dean rode a bike to get here? Seth walked out the house with Dean remembering to lock his front door. When he turned back to face Dean he saw the dirty blonde on a motorcycle. "Hop on"

"Is this safe?" Seth sat behind Dean wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"If you want it to be" Dean laughed. Seth bit his bottom lip.

Seth and Dean sat at one of the booths facing each other. The first thing Seth saw were those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Dean was just beautiful in Seth's opinion. From his curly dirty blonde hair, to his blue eyes, his deep voice, his smile. Seth knew he was falling for the bartender. "Ok gentlemen here's your coffee" the waitress placed the cups down on the table carefully. "Your food will arrive shortly" she then left leaving the men alone.

"So how long have you been riding motorcycles?" Seth broke the awkward silence between them. He just wanted to hear Dean's voice again.

"Been riding since my sophmore year of high school. My dad lent me one of his best Harley. God she was amazing, fast too." Dean's face lit up as he spoke. Its as if he was dying for someone to ask him that question. Seth could listen to him go on for as long as he want. "My dad named her Danielle, funny cause that's my mother's name. Sadly I broke her in the middle of my junior year."

"Was your dad pissed?"

"Wouldn't know. My dad got locked up at the end of my Sophmore year so he never knew about me wrecking the bike." Dean looked down at the coffee mug, did Seth say something he shouldn't have?

"Is it ok if I ask how he got locked up?"

"My mother set him up. Accused him of sexually harassing her, she got away with it so she could get to his money. Use it to buy drugs. When she didn't have enough money she would sell out to get more." Dean took a sip of his coffee at the end.

"Here's your food" the waitress handed them their food then left.

"Im sorry for asking"

"It's not your fault"

Dean paced around the counter handing drinks to the customers. Paige called in sick today so it was just Cass and Dean today. Sami promised Enzo he wouldn't disappear on him tonight so things seemed to be going smoothly. Dean looked over the seated people at the counter seeing Seth dancing around. God he looked so beautiful right now. Dean wished he could go over there and hold him close to his body so they'd dance together. "Like what ya see?" Cass said to him. Dean was enjoying the way Seth moved around on the dance floor, so hot, so seductive. "Careful buddy, ya drooling" Dean wiped his lips making Cass laugh.

Its been at least 2 maybe 3 hours on the job. Cass told Dean to take an hour break, at first Dean declined the offer but when he saw how Cass managed to serve the drunk customers her accepted the break. He was now in the bathroom taking a leak. The door opened making Dean nervous. He wasn't comfortable pissing around other guys, never was never will.

"Dean?" Someone knew him? Dean turned his head slightly to the left, Seth? Great this was very awkward.

"Hey Seth" he answered hoping he didn't sound like he was afraid. He saw the way Seth walked over to him, Seth was trying his best not to bump into anything, god no. This was awkward already, Seth is drunk in the bathroom alone with Dean. "Help me" Dean muttered to himself.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's body, he pressed his face on the crook of Dean's neck and inhaled deeply. "Did I ever tell you that you smell amazing?"

"Seth you're drunk. Please stop" Dean didn't want to face Seth like this.

"Do you not like me Dean?"

"I didn't say that. I like you Seth, I like you a lot, but this right here is weird" Dean pulled Seth away so he could look at the brunett's face. Seth was pouting at him, it was cute but hurtful at the same time. "Lets get you home" Dean said to him.

"Why? Come have fun with me"

"Seth you're drunk. You might get hurt if you stay like this any longer. I'll tell Cass Im leaving early then we're going home." Dean zipped his pants back up then grabbed Seth's arm. Seth obediently followed behind him.

"Dean what up?" Cass looked at Seth who was clinging on to Dean. He knew something was up when he saw the scared look on Dean's face.

"Seth is drunk. Im leaving early to take him home."

"Go ahead Im not stopping ya. Take really good care of him Dean" Dean nodded then left the club with Seth by his side. He helped Seth get up on the motorcycle then got on in front of him. Seth latched his arms around Dean's waist and the two were off.

Dean turned the knob and pushed the door open. He carried Seth bridal style inside the house being careful not to hurt him. He found Seth's room easily, his room was big. Probably bigger than Dean's. He laid the smaller male on his bed and took his clothes off so Seth was in his boxers. Dean was about to leave but Seth held his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Dean don't go" he heard the sadness in Seth's voice. "Don't go. Stay with me" Dean sighed, who was he to let down a guy like Seth? A guy who was in need of comfort right now? Dean removed his clothes so he was in his boxers as well, he climbed on the bed carefully. Seth moved closer to Dean so his head was on the dirty blonde's chest. Dean heard Seth snore softly.

"I love you Seth" Dean kissed the other male's forehead. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. New Relationship

Why was his pillow so hard and warm right now? Not that he should complain his pillow felt comfortable right now. Was that a heart beat? His pillow is inanimate, its not suppose to have a heart beat. This is not my pillow Seth thought. When he opened his eyes he quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't gasp. Dean was in his house half naked on his bed.

Seth tried getting off the bed but Dean pulled him closer, his face burried into Seth's dark brown hair. "Morning" the dirty blonde mumbled.

"M-morning" Seth said. He placed his hands on the arm draping over his chest. "Dean? Why are you in my house? Why are you half naked on my bed?" maybe he shouldn't have asked that. He felt Dean break the warm embrace.

"You got drunk last night at the club so I told Cass I was calling it a night and took you home." Drunk? Seth was now afraid that he looked like a kid last night. "After I put you to bed I was going to leave but you told me to stay so here I am" Dean noticed the shocked expression on Seth's face "We didn't fuck or anything if that's what you're wondering."

"Thank you for watching over me" Seth hugged Dean, his head laying on the older's chest. Dean gave a half smile and burried his head in Seth's hair again. Seth heard him say a muffled 'you're welcome'. They stayed like this for a while until Seth looked up at Dean. Those blue eyes he fell for were looking back at him. Seth's face moved closer to Dean's. The dirty blonde's eyes went wide when he realized Seth was now kissing him, it felt nice. Dean closed his eyes and began to kiss back making Seth moan softly in his mouth.

The two pulled away when they heard something scratching the door. "That must be Kevin" Seth went over to the door and opened it for his pup. Kevin ran up to Seth jumping on his leg. "You must be hungry. Lets get you some food" he turned to look at Dean who was touching his lips "You coming?" Dean got off the bed and followed behind Seth.

"Want me to put coffee creamer in your coffee?" Dean nodded. Seth laughed and poured poured the cream into the cup.

"Thank you" Dean took a sip, this was better than what his sister usually made him.

"How is it?"

"Better than what Jasmine makes" Dean laughed.

"Jasmine?" Seth frowned at the name. Dean forgot he didn't mention who Jasmine was.

"Jasmine is my little sister" That made Seth feel better. "She normally makes me my coffee but yours just taste amazing" and now Seth was blushing.

Seth thought about the kiss they shared on his bed. Dean's lips were soft, welcoming even. He wanted to kiss him again, maybe gain something more out of the dirty blonde. Screw it Seth said to himself. He turned Dean's head so they were now facing each other and kissed his lips. Dean was shocked once again but he still kissed back. Dean put a hand on the back of Seth's head deepening the kiss. Seth moaned into the kiss making Dean smile.

The pulled away for air, Seth looked at Dean who was touching his lips once again. "Dean?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Dean asked not giving time for Seth to ask his own question. Seth was taken by suprised when Dean placed his lips on his. The dirty blonde pulled away and looked at Seth for an answer.

"Yes" Seth smiled sweetly before kissing Dean's cheek. Dean mouthed a thank you to him and Seth nodded.

Dean handed a shot of fireball whiskey to one of the guy's who wouldn't stop flirting with Paige. He doesn't know how many times Paige turned the man down but he just wouldn't stop. "Ambrose you're needed in the kitchen!" Cass shouted from the other side of the bar. Dean couldn't believe Sami wasn't helping Enzo at the moment, its not even midnight.

Dean pushed through the kitchen doors finding Enzo putting something into the oven. "Cass said you needed me"

"Can't believe Sami took off before 12" Enzo said closing the oven. "Could ya help me do these dishes?"

"Yeah sure" Dean turned the sink on making sure the water wasn't too hot. "I'll do the scrubbing and you do the rinsing" Enzo gave him a thumbs up.

After 2 hours of helping Enzo in the kitchen Dean was back at counter serving people drinks. "Hey Dean" Seth took a seat on the stool. "Let me get a jack"

"Promise you won't get drunk on me?" Dean poured him a cup of Jack Daniels and passed it to Seth.

"Promise" Seth said before chugging the alcohol down. "Maybe 2 more" Dean gave him a stare making Seth give him the puppy eyes. Dean gave in and handed him another glass of Jack. "Thank you" he said chugging the second glass down.

"So you two a thing now?" Paige smirked at Dean. Dean looked at Seth and blushed. "Deano got him a sexy one too" Seth laughed when Paige said it.

"Please don't call me Deano"

"So Seth. You come here alone?" Paige asked.

"Actually I came in with Dean and hit the dance floor right away"

"Someone is eager to dance" Cass joked.

"When the music is good here how can you not be?"

"He's a keeper" Cass said smacking Dean's back.

After the club closed Dean drove Seth back home and gave him a goodnight kiss before driving back to his own house. "Welcome back" Dean looked over to the couch where his little sister was watching tv and studying.

"Morning" Dean walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "You getting ready for class?"

"Yeah. Leaving in about an hour. I made coffee for you already. You should sleep."

"I'll just crash here with you" Dean laid on the couch. His head rested on his little sister's lap. "Didn't know you watch the news"

"I don't but there's nothing on tv" She said running her fingers through her brother's dirty blonde locks. "So how did your date with Seth go? You didn't come home last night so I assumed you were over at Seth's."

"Well you assumed right. The date was ok, we got to know each other more. He got drunk at the club so I took him home and next thing you know he and I are a thing" Jasmine squealed making Dean cover his ears.

"Dean Im so happy for you. About time you got in a relationship"

"Now you sound like mom" Dean chuckled.

"Dean Im serious. Last relationship you had ended with him cheating on you across the country. Good thing you weren't attached to him." Dean remembered, he tries not to remember. Jasmine was right, it was a good thing that he wasn't attached to the guy. That relationship didn't feel real. But he and Seth, even though it's been a day it just felt real. The kiss they shared, Dean touched his lips as if the kiss was still there.


	7. The Past

Seth woke up in a grumpy mood, someone was knocking on his door for 10 minutes now. Seth looked through the peep hole, his eyes went wide. "Seth open the door!" it just had to be him.

"What do you want Randy?" Seth unlocked the door. He looked at his friends pissed off face, couldn't this wait for some other time?

"You've been ignoring me since last night. And two days ago you left the club early without telling me you were leaving." Seth remembered those days. Seth got drunk and Dean took him home. The kiss, Dean asking Seth to be his. He touched his lips knowing he could still feel Dean on them. "Seth?!"

"Huh?" Seth zoned out not remembering what they were talking about.

"Where did you go?" Randy asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"I was home" part of that was somewhat true.

"Alone? Without telling me?"

"Randy we're not 13 anymore. I don't need you looking out for me."

"You never said that when Jimmy broke your heart. If I remember clearly you called me that day he cheated on you, you asked me to help you." Randy leaned closer to him "you needed me just like that day when you and I-" Randy was cut off when Seth slapped his face.

"You and I both agreed we will never talk about that" the two toned growled. "Now get out my house before I call the cops" Randy did as he was told slamming the door shut. Seth let out a deep sigh, why him?

Dean woke up to a strong smell in the house. Was his sister back from her morning class? "Jas?" He struggled getting off the couch, when he did he stretched and went to the kitchen. He found his sister making food for maybe the both of them. "When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago. You were still knocked out on the couch." Jasmine responded. "Mom went out to Tony's place"

"I thought she was with Patrick" Dean laughed.

"Who could keep up with that woman's life?" The short blonde female walked over to Dean giving him a hug.

"Amen to that" Dean hugged his sister back. "You doing anything this afternoon?"

"Not really. I have to be at Jacky's house by 8" Jasmine answered him as she walked back to the stove.

"Jacky? Had a crush on me since you were in 7th grade, Jacky?"

"That's the one" She laughed. Dean cringed thinking of when he use to hang with his sister and her friends.

"I was thinking if you wanna go ride around vegas with me until then"

"Did dad raise any bitches?" Jasmine asked.

Dean knew that was her way of saying yes. She learned it from Dean when she would ask him to do anything dangerous like riding a motorcycle. "No but he fucked and impregnated one, twice." Dean and Jasmine both laughed.

"Alright after lunch we'll ride around"

Jasmine sped passed Dean doing a few bikes tricks. Dean was impressed by how much his sister improved on riding a motorcycle. He sped up so he could catch up with her. "How did you learn those tricks?" Dean had to yell so his sister could hear him.

"Well when you're stuck at home in the afternoon you get bored" she laughed. "Saw them on tv and thought 'wow I have to learn these' you know?" Dean knew exactly how that felt like.

"You hungry?" He only asked because he felt his stomach grumble.

"Yeah I could go for more food"

"Good"

Seth couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier today. Randy had some nerve coming to his house and bringing up the past. He needs to tell Dean, not by text, he had to tell him verbally. He looked at the time, still too early for Dean to be at work. Maybe he should take a nap, yeah that would be nice. Seth laid down on his couch and closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

Jasmine and Dean were at Gregory's laughing and eating lunch for a second time. "Wait but how did you now get suspended?" Jasmine asked trying her best not to laugh.

"Remember Mr. Jackson?"

"Your 10th grade teacher. You didn't?" Dean just stared at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Ew Dean no wonder" they both laughed. "Wait but weren't you with that kid what's his name... Uh"

"Sami? Yeah he allowed it" He took a sip of his coffee. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you almost ever been suspended you had to do something risky to get out?" He cupped his own face like a girl and leaned closer to her. "Tell me" he said with a smile.

"Dean Im a good girl"

"Bullshit"

"Well if you want to know that bad. I've never done anything bad to get me suspended unless you count smoking pot outside the school. I got detention that day but that's it." She took a bite of her hamburger and washed it down with soda.

"Damn you are a good girl at school. You sure you're Jon's and Danielle's daughter?" Jasmine playfully smacked his arm. "Kidding" he laughed. "You think mom is back home?"

"Probably not. She still probably out sucking dick or something for money." Dean couldn't argue with that. Jasmine had a point, but it's to provide for them. They had to remember everything she did was for them. "When do you start work? Its almost 7"

"In about two hours. We should head back home" Dean called for a waitress and paid the bill. When they got out the diner they started their motorcycles and drove off.


	8. What Happened

Dean walked in the club, it wasn't that packed at all. He heard a female screech and then felt someone hugging him. He looked down and saw a small brunette "Can I help you?" he asked trying to break the hug.

"You must be Dean, Paige told me a lot about you." Paige? That must mean she was her girlfriend. "Hi Im April!" She tugged a brown strand of hair behind her ear and stuck her hand out "but you can call me AJ" Dean shook her hand.

"I see you met my girlfriend" Paige said from the bar. "Well don't just stand there help out. AJ go in the back and help Enzo and Sami" AJ skipped her way to the kitchen and Dean took his place behind the bar.

"She's pretty nice" Dean said to Paige

"You say that now, wait until you get to know her" Paige laughed. "Say isn't that Seth?" Paige pointed to the entrance, Dean looked and saw Seth at the door.

"Hey beautiful!" Dean called out to Seth. Seth looked over to the bar and blushed when he saw Dean. He went over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Dean leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"How was your day?" Seth asked. He just wanted Dean to talk, forget about what happened between him and Randy.

"Oh it was great. Hung out with Jasmine, rode our bikes around town. You?"

"Oh um it was ok" lies "Stayed home watching movies with Kevin" tell him about Randy.

"Sounds like a fun day" How can Dean not tell something is wrong with his boyfriend? "Want a drink?" Dean offered.

"Just a pepsi would be nice"

"CASS!" Enzo called from the kitchen. Dean looked at Cass who quickly left the bar and im the kitchen. Dean laughed, the man probably thought Enzo was in trouble. Dean turned his focus back on Seth who didn't look too happy.

"Something wrong babe?" Great now Dean was curious. Might as well tell him what happened.

Seth sighed then looked up at Dean. "Randy stopped by my house this morning. He thinks Im avoiding him since I haven't texted him since the day you stayed over."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you avoiding him?" Dean handed his boyfriend a can of pepsi.

"Not really. But what got me in this mood was that he brought up my ex and..." Seth couldn't tell him what happened that day.

"And? Seth baby look at me" Seth shook his head. He couldn't tell Dean. "And? What happened?" way to go Seth you got him on the edge.

"He said to remember that it was him who helped me get over my ex fiancee." Seth took a sip of his pepsi "You see on that day, Randy helped me move back in my old apartment and I told him to stay with me and he did and we umm" Seth looked down. Dean probably hated him now.

The dirty blonde lifted his lover's head up "you two fucked?" Dean asked him in a whisper. Seth nodded his head slowly. "Then what?"

"Then Randy said he had to go out with some friends. I insisted on going with him. That's when we came here and-"

"We met" Dean ended the sentence for him. Seth nodded his head again.

"You probably hate me"

"I don't hate you Seth" Dean smiled at him. "This just only makes me want you more. I know how crazy that sounds but damn Seth" Seth began to blush "Just know you're mines" the dirty blonde winked at him passing another can of pepsi.


	9. Treat Him Well

Seth spent most of his nights at the club, The employees were so kind to him and he didn't miss an opportunity to flirt with Dean while at work. He was thinking about getting a job there, probably as a waiter. He should talk to Paige about it tonight.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand, he thought he should give Randy a text apologizing for what happened 3 days ago. He should also tell him about his relationship with Dean, not sure how Randy will react but he has to tell him now or never.

He gave a quick text to Randy telling him to come over then go out of bed to take a shower.

"Dean" No he doesn't feel like getting out of bed. He was exhausted from last night, all he wanted was sleep, the world could wait. "Dean" if Jasmine could get out his room for another 2 hours he would appreciate it. "DEAN!"

"What woman?! What?!" Dean pushed the blanket away from his body. He saw the goofy smile on his little sister's face "oh no. No no no no no"

"You didn't know what I was going to say" she huffed and pouted.

"I know it starts with 'could you?' so no!" He turned over to the left side of his bed then pulled his blanket over his body. "Now leave"

When Seth opened the door he was welcomed by a tight hug. The younger man decided to hug the figure back. Seth knew it was Randy. "Hey man" Seth broke the silence.

"About time you stopped ignoring me" Randy pulled away from the hug so he could close the door. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? You didn't kill anyone?" he laughed.

"Screw you, no" Seth shoved his arm playfully. "Im sorry for not answering your calls or text it just I've been hanging at the club on my own and I met someone." Seth admitted.

"You met someone?"

"Yeah he works as the bartender over there" Seth blushed just by the thought of Dean. Everything about that man made Seth's stomach turn in knots. "His name is Dean Ambrose and he's my umm... Boyfriend" he looked up at Randy who's eyes were wide from either shock or disbalief. "Randall?" Seth waved his hands in front of his friend's face.

"Boyfriend?"

"Is that really all you heard?" Did Randy ignore everything he just said and focused on the boyfriend part?

"Seth Im not sure if Im alr-"

"You're not my parents so you don't get to say whether I should or shouldn't date another guy" Seth said folding his arms across his chest. Randy was being that over protective brother again and Seth wasn't going to have any of that today. "If I say he's a nice guy then he's a nice guy. Ok?"

Randy sighed and nodded his head. "I'll just go now. Call or text if you need anything." And just like that Randy was gone.

Dean went over to the kitchen to do what he normally do, pour coffee onto his favorite mug and add some bit more flavor. "About time you woke up" Jasmine giggled. Dean silently mocked her then took a sip of his coffee. He could feel his insides melt from the warmth of the coffee, it's like all his problems just went away.

"Mox you're awake" Their mother came in the kitchen probably looking for food. She ruffled Jasmine's blonde hair and gave Dean a hug. "When did you get so big? I remember when you were about my height" Dean rolled his eyes at that comment.

Maybe if you weren't busy out on the streets and actually raised your kids you'd see them grow Dean thought "I had a growth spurt in middle school" he joked taking another sip of his warm coffee.

"Sounds like my Moxley"

"Could you not call me that?" Aside from Deano, the dirty blonde hated when his family called him Moxley. What did it mean anyways? Moxley, Dean shuddered at the nickname gave him in 4th grade. It was one fight, sure the kid went to the hospital but he didn't mean to put him there.

"I've always called you Mox, baby" she smiled running her right hand through her son's hair. "So how's the job going?" if she's after his money she's not getting any. "Met any interesting people?"

"Well there's this guy by the name of Seth" Dean pressed a finger to his lips remembering the first kiss the two shared.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh umm yeah, Im mean yes he is." Dean cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Treat him well, Mox" his mom said then left the kitchen. What's that supposed to mean? Dean thought.


	10. Story Of Seth's Past

It was about to be 9pm, Dean turned his motorcycle off and dismounted it. He walked in the bar and paused at the door when he saw Seth wearing a black button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and a red tie hot Dean said to himself. "Hey what's going on here?" Dean asked. Seth turned around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and jumped into his arms.

"I just got a job here" Seth kissed Dean's lips. A job? Here? That means he and Seth would be working... Together... Dean's lips slowly curled into a smile, the thought of him and Seth being co workers in a club, Dean unconsciously wrapped his arms around Seth's small muscular frame.

"Im so proud of you babe" Dean said in his ears.

The dirty blonde watched his boyfriend walk in and out the kitchen with plates of food in his arms. For his first time on the job he's doing pretty well.

"Let me get a beer, any kind" Dean looked at the customer, why did he look familiar? "Cass my man!" he shouted over to the 7 foot tall man.

"Orton! How you doin'?" Orton? Randy Orton? That's the guy Seth told him about. Dean was now worried, what was he doing here? If he came for Seth he has another thing coming for him. "Ambrose give him a cold one"

"Ambrose? So you must be Seth's boyfriend?" Shit! Seth told him about their relationship? Dean silently handed him a bottle of Corona, he doesn't want to have a conversation with the older looking man. "Thank you" Randy took a long swig of the drink.

"Dean hey can I get 2 Jack Daniels and a can of coca cola for table 8?" Seth ran up to the counter. Dean kept glaring at Randy, he wasn't aware Seth was in front of him.

"Hello Seth" Randy said. Seth looked over his shoulders and saw his best friend, then at Dean who was still glaring at the older man.

"R-Randy, hey. So Im guessing you met Dean, huh?" Seth wished Randy wasn't here, not today at least.

"Yeah. Dean, he's gonna need those drinks" Randy gave the dirty blonde a twisted smile. Dean grit his teeth doing as he was told. He handed the two toned the drinks then went back to glaring at Randy. Seth walked away from the counter, probably the worst thing he's done. Dean leaned over the counter, his face few inches away from Randy "Yes?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Seth told me about you. You may be his best friend but get this one thing straight, he's my boyfriend and I won't let you have him." Dean said harshly but also quietly so no one but Randy could hear him.

"I don't want Seth like that, Im just doing my best to protect him. I've seen what he's been through with other men, I'd hate myself to see another guy hurt him like his last. You better treat him well, you hear me?" the two stared off for a while and Dean nodded. "Good kid"

Dean pulled into Seth's drive way, it was a shitty day at work for Dean mainly because of Seth's so called "best friend" kept his lover away from him. Well at least they're alone now. Seth opened the front door allowing Dean in, Kevin ran up to the dirty blonde wanting to be picked up. He gave in and picked the small dog up receiving many licks on his face.

"Are you hungry? We could order Chinese" Seth took the Chinese menu off the small coffee table and pulled out his phone dialing the numbers on the paper.

"Small chicken and broccoli for me" Dean answered. Seth gave him a thumbs up then sat on the couch.

As the two sat on the couch eating their take outs, Dean felt the urge to ask Seth about Randy. He wanted to clear up what happened in the club, why was Randy being so protective of Seth? The two toned came out of a relationship when they met, maybe Randy was right, maybe he doesn't want to see Seth hurt again. How many times did Seth get hurt by his exes? Was Randy there for all of Seth's breakups? "Dean?" the dirty blonde turned his head to face Seth "you were spacing out again, you want a soda?" Dean nodded and slump down on the couch watching the tv he forgot was on.

Seth came back with 2 cans of pepsi and joined Dean on the couch. "You've been in your thoughts since we got here? Penny for your thoughts?"

"Its about Randy" Dean finally spoke after what seemed to be an hour of silence. "He told me he doesn't want to see you hurt again. He's not against us in a relationship but he doesn't seemed pleased about it. How close are you two?"

Seth sighed and laughed. What was so funny? Did Dean say something funny? "Randy and I basically grew up together in Iowa. Since we were 5 he and I spent our whole lives doing the same stuff a kid does together. It wasn't until I was 15 when I came out to him. Told him I was gay and in a relationship. He wasn't happy about it, said the same things he said to you. But I was stupid to listen to him. I ended up getting my heart broken and maybe a few bones" Seth chuckled.

"You're first relationship was an abusive relationship?"

Seth shrugged "I told myself I wasn't going to date again but then came my 2nd and 3rd ex. Again, Randy wasn't to pleased with the idea of me dating. My stubborn self didn't listen. Got my heart broken for a 3rd time." his voice cracked at the end. Dean pulled him in for a hug and rubbed circles on his boyfriend's back to soothe him. "Then I met my ex fiancee 3 years ago, I was about 18, senior in high school. I decided to audition for a school play, ended up playing the role of the main character's best friend. He was the main character. After 3 rehearsals he and I got close and we started dating. This one Randy was ok with, he actually liked my Jimmy. Jimmy ended up proposing to me 2 years ago during Christmas here in Vegas." Seth moved his head towards Dean's chest listening to his steady heartbeats. "Sadly our relationship wasn't a fairy tale with happy endings. I suspected of Jimmy cheating on me when he became distant. He would be out of home late at night. I slept all alone and woke up alone. He rarely had sex with me and when he did, it was emotionless, the sparks weren't there. A year later, I came home from work and I just found him in bed with someone else and you know how the rest goes... Randy was there for comfort. He was there through all the breakups, the tears, the tissues." Now Dean understood why Randy was so protective of Seth. It all made sense. Dean would act the same way if he was in Randy's shoes.

"Shhh no need to cry. How about we get some sleep and hang out tomorrow? Would that be nice?" Seth nodded slowly on Dean's chest. Dean carried Seth to his room and placed him gently on the bed. "Night babe" he kissed Seth's temple.

"Night Dean. I love you." Seth curled over to Dean's side. Dean wrapped his arms around the small body and rested his head on top of his head.

"I love you too Seth" he kissed the top of his head. "I love you too"


	11. Sick Day

Seth looked over to Dean who was making him some type of home remedy for his cough. Seth can't remember how but he remembered waking up to a terrible cough nights ago. "Do I have to?" Seth whined.

"Sorry babe but I hate waking up to you coughing up your lungs in the middle of the night. Just be thankful I told Paige to give us 3 weeks off so we can deal with that cough." Dean stirred the ingredients in the jar then placed it inside the fridge. "remind me to take it back out in 20 to give you some"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Seth smiled up at him, Dean walked over to the two toned and kissed his lips.

Seth and Dean had been together for 4 months now, both now living together in Seth's house. Jasmine somehow managed to convince Dean into moving out, said she'll be fine watching over their mother. Dean had to admit he felt a little homesick, he would take sometime in the afternoon to visit his family and get a few things from his room, now he's with Seth in a big 'apartment' he claimed it to be. The couple would get up, make breakfast and coffee, walk Kevin, and wait until night to go out for work. It all felt like a dream to the dirty blonde but something, well someone kept reassuring him it was all real, Seth Rollins.

"Dean it's been 20 minutes" Seth reminded him. Dean got up quickly and went to the fridge taking out the cough remedy jar. He took a small a spoon and dipped it in the remedy. "Is this going to kill me?" Seth was scared.

"No now open up" Dean said putting the spoon in Seth's mouth. Seth took the spoon right out making a face of disgust. "Don't you dare throw up on me Seth Rollins, Now open up again" Seth shook his head. "Open up or I'll force feed you" Seth sighed in defeat and opened his mouth again. "Smart boy" Dean said feeding Seth again. Same as the first spoon, Seth took it right back out and went straight for the sink to take the flavor of onions and honey out of his mouth. "If the cough isn't gone in 3 days I'm taking you to the doctor, ok?" Seth gave him a thumbs up as he kept washing his mouth.

Seth was laid up on the couch, his head on Dean's laps. The dirty blonde kept his eyes on the tv screen, he was playing some game he bought about a month ago, Seth recommended it to him so why not try it out, right? "Something better not pop out at me from that door" Dean said.

"You wouldn't know unless you open it" Seth giggled.

"I feel like you're setting me up for a death"

"Just open the door" Dean clicked a button on the controller "See nothing" Seth rubbed his boyfriend's leg to relax him.

"Why did I buy this? I can't handle games with Jump scares" Dean whined.

"It's not all that scary"

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Dean shouted when his character died. "It came out the locker, fuck!" Seth tried not to laugh at Dean's reaction, he leaned up and cupped Dean's face then kissed him. "One more to calm me down" Seth smirked and kissed him again.

"Are you calm?" Dean nodded.

"Paige we're fine, really" Dean said to the phone. Paige called about 10 minutes ago to check up on her employees, from what Seth overheard, she asked about him maybe 4-5 times. Dean told her many times he was ok, now she was asking if they needed anything. It was nice that she was worried about them both, with the two of them gone for 3 weeks something would go wrong. "No I haven't yet. I'm not sure I'm ready for that" Ready for what? Seth ears perked up with curiosity "We've been together for 4 months but I'm waiting for the right moment, ya know? When did you and AJ say "Alright we're doing it"? Damn really? 3 months into the relationship?" Do what? Sex? Is Dean asking Paige for Sex advice? Was Dean not ready for sex? Seth will admit he's waiting for the day to just have Dean inside him, have some passionate love making, maybe a bit rough. "Well when he and I are both ready it'll happen. What? No we're not going to pull a Finn and Sami moment. Yeah ok whatever. Take care, ok? Alright bye" Dean pressed the red button on his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Ready for what?" Seth spoke

"You heard all that did you?" Dean asked and Seth nodded in response. "When the time is ready it'll happen" Dean kissed the top of Seth's head.


	12. Sick Day 2

Seth woke up with a fever four days after his cough so he decided to stay in bed all day. Dean was out for the afternoon visiting his family and probably going to the store with Jasmine to pick things up for Seth, he made sure to leave the younger male some stuff so he could take care of himself while the dirty blonde was gone. First, Seth at some soup that Dean made for him. Then, he drank some ginger ale. After that, he took some home remedy Dean made for fevers. Now he was sitting in bed playing video games while Kevin laid next to him taking his puppy nap.

Dean drank his orange juice as he listened to Jasmine go on and on about some dude in her Biology that she has a crush on. Dean tried his best not to act like the protective brother he was so instead he just nodded and agreed with her. "And I heard he likes me too. Can you believe that?"

"Name a guy that doesn't like you" Dean answered.

"You"

"Lies, Im your brother. I have to like you either way" He chuckled.

"Haha very funny" She said sarcastically.

"I found it funny" He laughed at his own response. Jasmine rolled his eyes and poured him another cup of orange juice.

"Jas!" Their mother called from her room.

"In the kitchen! Dean is here!"

And then there were fast footsteps making their way to the kitchen. Dean was greeted with a tight hug from his mother. His cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. "How have you been, love?" she said ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

"I've been good ma" He answered her.

"Mom tell him the good news" Jasmine said.

"I've been two months sober now" Dean's eyes went wide. Sober? She's finally getting her act together? Other questions flooded through his mind. "I decided to stop smoking, drinking, and doing drugs" Dean looked at Jasmine and she nodded. Fuck she was being serious.

"Mom I'm proud of you" he admitted.

"Oh Dean, it's the best decision I ever made, and I got a job so I don't have to rely on Jasmine to help me with the house" She sniffled. She hugged Dean from behind again and he just petted her hair as comfort. "So what are you doing for today? How's Seth?"

"He's sick still. I told him I'm coming to visit then pick some stuff up for him at the store. Might take Jasmine with me to help"

"Did you two have umm" She did the sex hand gesture "Yet?"

Dean's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red "N-no, not yet, I'm uh waiting for the right moment" He answered nervously.

"Kind and thoughtful as always" She giggled. Nice sober mom is creepy and will take a lot to get use to Dean thought. "Well when the time is right I bet he'll be screaming your name and beg for more"

"Oh my god mom!" Dean whined covering his ears. She laughed and rubbed his back.

"Its a gift the Ambrose family has"

"MOM!"

"Ok ok I'll stop. I'm going back in my room now. 'M still tired from work." then she walked out the kitchen.

"So we going out to the store or what?" Jasmine asked. Dean gave her a thumbs up.

The siblings went to a pharmacy instead since according to Jasmine, they have everything inside. People were staring at the two awkwardly, Dean already knew what was on their mind and he didn't want to lose his cool so he just ignored them and followed his sister around.

"Do you think Kevin will like this?" Dean said holding up a rubber bone chew toy.

"Kevin?"

"Seth has a small pup at home. Not sure what he likes but all dogs like chew toys, right?" Jasmine shrugged and Dean took it as a yes adding the chew toy to the cart.

"Do you love Seth?" Jasmine asked out of the blue.

"I'm dating aren't I?" Dean responded.

"That's not what I mean. Some people date and not have feelings for each other. Do you love him?"

"Yes I do. I may not know the feeling well but he makes me feel so warm inside and nervous. When I'm around him I just want to hold him close and stay that way with him. God I sound so gross and mushy right now." Dean laughed.

"You're serious about him" She smiled at her older brother.

"I guess I am"

The two walked around the pharmacy picking up any medicine that fought fevers and maybe a few snacks and drinks for both houses. They walked up to the cashier who was looking at them the way the other people looked at them. "It's not what you think" Jasmine said to the lady at the cash register. "He's my big brother"

"You can't see the similarities?" Dean said in a low voice. Most people would automatically pick up that they're siblings because of their dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but the people at the pharmacy didn't. The lady shook her head. "How much?"

"$32.50" she said in fear. Dean handed her the money and took the bags.

Seth ears perked up when he heard keys jingle outside of his door. Took Dean long enough, he was starting to miss the other male's presence in the house. Dean walked in the house the house closing the door behind him. "Hey how is it back home?" Seth asked. Dean placed the bags on the floor, sighing loudly.

"Things are good. My mother has been sober for 2 months now and finally got a job" Dean answered him. He walked over to the two toned and kissed his forehead. "Everyone at the pharmacy thought Jasmine and I were dating"

"Ew, how did they not see the similarities between you two?" Dean shrugged. "What did you get?"

"Food, medicine, and a chew toy for Kev"

"Does it squeak?"

"Only one way to find out" Dean took a small bag out his jacket's pocket taking the small blue bone out. Dean squeezed it and it let out a squeaking noise, Kevin barked from the kitchen, running to the living room scratching Dean's leg "Want it boy?" Dean waved the toy around "Go get it" he threw it far making Kevin chase it. The couple laughed when they heard squeaking noises coming from the kitchen. "It squeaks" Dean said.

"Great now I have to hear that sound everyday"

"Whoopsies" Dean chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**3 Weeks Later**

The club was packed like usual which meant more work for Dean and Seth. They didn't complain, Seth was sick for 2 weeks and Dean had family plans the week after, the two were surprised the others managed to take care of the club with them gone.

Dean entered the kitchen high fiving Enzo and Sami. "What are you doing back here, bro?"

"Got bored and I'm on break right now" Dean answered taking a can of sprite out the fridge. "These people talk way too much. It's always bad relationships issues or really bad flirting"

"I know that feeling. That's why I took part in helping out in the kitchen, and now Im head chef" Sami laughed "Finn was one of those flirting customers, I somehow took a liking to him and decided to flirt back."

"And now you two are dating and end up leaving me back here so can screw around"

"You act as if I do it everyday" Enzo gave him a stare and Sami laughed. "So how's the relationship, Dean?"

"Oh umm… its great. Just one problem"

"Uh oh. You two didn't get in fight now, did ya?" Enzo asked. Dean shook his head.

"Well what's the problem?" Sami asked him.

"How do you when you're ready to have sex?" Dean asked looking down so they didn't notice him blushing.

Sami took a step closer to him and held his chin up "Do you love him?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Do you?" Sami's tone was serious.

"Yes I do. He's everything to me"

"Then you're ready" Sami grinned at him.

* * *

Seth sat down in one of the stools and sighed loudly "On break?" Paige slid him a can of pepsi. Seth nodded.

"These people ask for too much food and drinks" Seth whined opening the can then took a swig of the drink. "Was I like this before I worked here?"

"Well you hung around Randy and his friends so in a way yeah you were." Paige responded. "Speaking of Randy, are you two still cool? Is he okay with you dating Dean?" Seth couldn't say yes exactly.

_"You met someone?"_

_"Yeah he works as the bartender over there. His name is Dean Ambrose and he's my umm... Boyfriend... Randall?" Seth waved his hands in front of his friend's face._

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Is that really all you heard?"_

_"Seth Im not sure if Im alr-"_

_"You're not my parents so you don't get to say whether I should or shouldn't date another guy. If I say he's a nice guy then he's a nice guy. Ok?"_

_"I'll just go now. Call or text if you need anything."_

"He's doesn't like the idea of Dean and I dating, but he's not against it either. Sometimes I just wish Randy could be happy for me. It's like if I do something that doesn't involve him he gets this defensive, jealous kind of thing and it just" Seth took a deep breath "It's so confusing."

'Seth, Dean is looking for you" Cass said. Seth looked up at the tall man with a confused look. Dean? But they were at work? Seth looked over to Paige and she smiled.

"Don't worry we'll handle the place, see you tomorrow" She said.

"Where is he?"

"Outside" Cass responded. Seth got up, leaving the bar to find Dean.

* * *

He saw Dean starting up his bike, "Dean?"

"Oh hey. Let's head home"

"What's this all about Dean?"

"I'm ready"

Ready? Dean was ready? Seth felt his dick harden a bit, Dean wanted him, Dean needed him. "Hop on so we can get there quick" Dean tossed him a helmet.

* * *

The ride was long and quiet, Dean allowed Seth to touch him a bit. Seth kept his arms around Dean's waist but his hands travelled to Dean's dick which seemed to be hard as well. Dean would grunt whenever Seth squeezed his length out of curiosity. His hands felt good, he wanted to feel those hands on his body. "Seth you gotta stop before I cum in pants" Dean bit back a moan.

* * *

When the two arrived at the drive way, Dean wasted no time getting Seth in the house, kissing his lips roughly. Seth moaned at the kiss and kissed Dean back, he slid his hands under Dean's shirt feeling his stomach, it felt like he worked out. Dean did Seth a favor and took his shirt off exposing his upper body to the younger man. Seth bit his bottom lips, he lifted his shirt up as well, throwing it on the floor. "Fuck you look hot, baby" Dean said pulling Seth in for another kiss. Seth played with Dean's belt before he unbuckled it, unbuttoned Dean's pants, and pulled his zipper down. "Eager are we?"

"I've waited for this" Seth fell to his knees, he pulled Dean's cock out and stroked it as he looked up at the dirty blonde. Dean looked down at Seth, his blue eyes were full of lust, his cock was hardening again, he moaned when Seth wrapped his lips around his length. Seth smirked at the noise Dean made, he licked the head slowly, he wanted to tease Dean. He licked the underside of Dean's shaft then moved his head up and down his length. Dean kept his eyes on his boyfriend, the way Seth bobbed his head was so dirty, so wet, it felt so good. Dean felt like he was going to cum, he would hate himself if he came early, but Seth was pleasing him so well.

"Oh fuck" Dean moaned. "Seth, Fuck" and he came inside Seth's mouth. Seth was taken by surprised and he swallowed Dean's load happily. He pulled away from Dean's cock with a loud wet pop sound. "Get on the couch, on your knees, ass up" Dean ordered and Seth obeyed.

Dean spread Seth's cheeks apart staring at his hole, he inched his face closer and stuck his tongue out licking around the puckered hole. Seth gasped at the wet feeling, he haven't felt that feeling in a while and feels good to have Dean doing that for him. Dean squeezed Seth's ass and slid his tongue inside, Seth moaned and pushed his ass out to feel more. Dean smirked at Seth's reaction, he kept licking the inside of Seth's ass, squeezing it harder as he ate him out sloppily. "Oh fuck. Feels good, feel so good, don't stop" Seth moaned onto the arm rest. Dean reached around for Seth's cock squeezing it softly, Seth moved his hips forward and back so he was thrusting himself in and out of Dean's hand. "I want more Dean"

"What do you want Seth?" He said in his lover's ear. "Want me to fuck you?" Seth nodded "Want me to make love to you?" he nodded again. "Use your words love"

"I want you to make love to me Dean. Please Dean. I want you so b-" Seth got cut off, he couldn't find his voice. Dean was sliding himself inside of the younger male, he placed kisses to the side of Seth's neck to relax the younger at the sudden intrusion. "Oh fuck"

"So tight" Dean hissed. He pulled out then pushed back in until he was completely inside of his boyfriend. He didn't wait long to start thrusting in and out slowly. He enjoyed the small moans that slipped out of Seth's mouth as he moved in and out. "You ok?"

"Mmm yeah, I'm fine"

Minutes passed by, Dean sped up his pace, he pressed kisses to Seth's neck and shoulder. Seth became a mess under him, moaning loudly, moving his hips to meet Dean's thrust. "Fuck Dean I'm gonna cum" Seth whined.

"You gonna cum? Gonna cum for me?" Dean grabbed Seth's dick stroking it fast.

"Dean, oh fuck, Dean. I'm gonna... Fuck" Seth groaned as he coated Dean's hand in his warm seed.

"Hope you have enough energy, I'm not done with you yet, baby" Dean pulled out, he sat on the couch patting his lap, Seth caught on quick and hovered over him then sat down on his cock. "Fuck how are you still so tight?" Seth shrugged. "Ride me, baby, ride my cock" and Seth did, rolling his hips as he bounced on his boyfriend's cock. Dean moved his cum covered hand to the younger's lips, Seth took his finger in his mouth eagerly licking them clean as he made eye contact with Dean.

Dean kept his eyes on Seth, his mouth was slightly open, both hands were on the younger's hips thrusting up inside him. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, he had the same face the older had. Seth leaned in and their lips connected, Seth moaned into his boyfriend's lips, he felt Dean grip his sides tighter. When they pulled away for air Seth smiled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Thought you were waiting for the right time"

"Had a talk with Sami and 'Zo"

"What did they say?"

"If you love someone deeply any time is the right time. I may have re worded that differently. I love you Seth. I love you too much"

"I love you too Dean. Wanna switch positions?" As if Dean read Seth's mind he pushed Seth down, his back touching the fabric of the couch, Dean was on top still inside his boyfriend.

"This what you wanted?"

"More romantic isn't it?"

"You sap" Dean pecked Seth's lips

"You love this sap"

"You're damn right" Dean said. He lift Seth's hips up a bit and began to thrust wildly inside the smaller man. He loved how Seth moan for him, he wanted to hear more. He shifted to the side a bit then moved his hips again.

"Oh fuck! Again, do it again, please" Dean chuckled softly when he found Seth's prostate easily. He didn't stop his thrust, he leaned down to kiss Seth's lips, a hand slid down so Seth's dick again stroking it to the rhythm of his thrust. "I'm close"

"Me too. Cum with me Seth" Dean thrust went sloppy "Gonna cum" Seth was first to cum coating his stomach in his seed. He felt himself getting filled with warm liquid, Dean just came.

Dean pulled out gently sitting on the other side of the couch. They took some time catching their breaths before Seth crawled over to Dean. "Wanna go get cleaned?"

"Yeah lets do that before we stink up the couch"

* * *

**A/N: I know this took a long time to write, same thing goes for the previous chapters. I've been writing short fics about Dean Ambrose/AJ Styles and been dealing with family issues for a while now. Another reason I took so long to write this chapter is because writers block is a bitch, I shit you not, I've been stuck on the same line for 3 hours more than 4 times.**

**Anyways, Yahoo Dean and Seth finally had Sex, well er... made love. What's gonna happen next?**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter or any fics you want me to write, or just want to say something nice to me in general, leave a review or inbox me. Love you all!**


End file.
